The present invention relates to an alkaline disinfectant in the form of a concentrate and an aqueous ready-to-use solution. The invention further relates to the use of the composition as instrument disinfectant and for controlling mycobacteria. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of alcohol ethoxylates having 5–7 EO units for improving the mycobactericidal activity of a disinfectant which contains quaternary ammonium salt.
Disinfectants for use against mycobacteria are known. Thus EP 1 138 203 A2 describes an active compound combination of aldehyde and at least one nonionic surfactant selected from the group of the C6 to C10-alcohol ethoxylates having 2 to 8 EO units. The cleaning performance when this active compound combination is used, however, is unsatisfactory.
Further disinfectants are described in the laid-open publications DE 199 09 303 A1, DE 42 01 038 AL, DE 100 28 998 A1 and DE 40 05 784 A1. Disinfectants are also known which contain no cationic compound and nevertheless are active against mycobacteria, fungi and viruses, see DE 42 01 038 A1.
Disinfectants having activity against mycobacteria, in particular disinfectants for disinfecting instruments and surfaces, are                to be able to be formulated, not only as concentrate, but also as dilute ready-to-use solution (for example, as dilute ready-to-use solution in hard water) to give clear solutions so that in use, in particular in instrument disinfection, they leave no residues behind,        to be active even at very low usage concentration of the active compounds,        to be able to be formulated from inexpensive and commercially conventional components,        to be material-compatible,        to have little to no odor nuisance, and        to have good cleaning performance.        